wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kaplica Nadziei Światła
|Znani mieszkańcy = |Ważne miejsca = Kaplica Nadziei Światła Pomnik Tiriona Fordringa |Język = Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny) Krasnoludzki Mowa Rynsztokowa Orczy Gobliński Taur-ahe |Religia = Święta Światłość |Data założenia = 20 ADP |Status = istnieje |Rząd = teokracja |Przynależność = Królestwo Lordaeronu (dawniej) Konklawe Kościół Świętego Światła (dawniej) Argentowy Brzask (dawniej) Argentowa Krucjata |Główny budynek = Kaplica Nadziei Światła |Przywódca = Lord Maxwell Tyrosus |Organizacje = Bractwo Światła Krąg Ziemi |Karczma = Karczma w Kaplicy Nadziei Światła |Poczta = Poczta w Kaplicy Nadziei Światła |Stajnia = Stajnia w Kaplicy Nadziei Światła |Kuźnia = Kuźnia w Kaplicy Nadziei Światła |Loty = Zul'Aman ( ) Acherus: Hebanowa Ostoja ( wyłącznie Rycerze Śmierci) Światło Zapalnika Wieża Wschodniego Muru Rzeka Thondroril Ironforge Obóz Zimnego Wiatru Szczyt Aerie Posterunek Stormfeather Podmiasto Wioska Kruczego Kła Zacisze ( ) }}Kaplica Nadziei Światła ' jest bazą operacyjną Srebrzystego Świtu na Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi, obecnie jest wykorzystywana do negocjacji dyplomatycznych między Srebrzystym Świtem i Szkarłatną Krucjatą. Znajduje się na wschodzie regionu, służy jako miejsce gdzie można otrzymać zadania zarówno dla bohaterów Przymierza jak i Hordy. Pod kaplicą znajdują się katakumby, w których mieszczą się szczątki bohaterów Lordaeronu. Wiele zwłok ekshumowano i przeniesiono do kaplicy, żeby nie mogły być wskrzeszone w służbie Króla Lisza. Historia Pod Nadzieją Światła Objawia się w czwartym i ostatnim tomie komiksu ''World of Warcraft: Ashbringer, W Proch się Obrócisz, gdzie zawarta jest prawda o tym co jest zakopane pod Kaplicą Nadziei Światła. Lord Maxwell Tyrosus wziął ze sobą Dariona Mograine'a do katakumb i opowiedział mu historię o tym, jak podczas gniewu Arthasa w Lordaeronie, Tyrosus i kilku innych zostali wybrani do tajnego zadania - odkopania ciał tysiąca poległych bohaterów Światła i przeniesienia ich do Kaplicy Nadziei Światła. Tutaj zostali pochowani po raz kolejny w świętej ziemi. Zrobiono to w celu ochrony honorowych ciał bohaterów przed ożywieniem i bycia pionkami w armii Króla Lisza. Podczas bitwy, która nastąpiła, Darion poprowadził Spopielacza za pośrednictwem własnego ciała jako ostateczny akt wiary i miłości, aby uwolnić duszę ojca. Duchy tych tysiąca bohaterów prowadzeni liczenie przeciwko Pladze, zdziesiątkowali szeregi nieumarłych otaczające wojska Srebrzystego Świtu. Niestety, cena za duszę Alexandrosa Mograine była wysoka - dusza jego jedynego pozostałego syna Dariona Mograine'a. W Wrath of the Lich King W World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, Arthas Menethil przebudził się z letargu i stał się Króla Liszem i władcą Plagi. Potem zebrał swe siły nieumarłych i przygotował swoją kampanię na wyprawę do Wschodnich Ziem Plagi. Po przybyciu Króla Lisza i Plagi, rozgorzała wojna przeciwko Szkarłatnej Krucjacie. W końcu, szkarłatne ziemie upadły, wielu żołnierzy i obywateli zostało wymordowane, a reszta rozproszyła się w popłochu. Zatem Bitwa o Kaplicę Nadziei Światła się zaczęła. Gdzieś w środku walki, gdy Srebrzysty Świt stracił jedną trzecią swoich sił, Tirion pojawia się i niszczy wszystkie nieumarłe pomioty. Darion i jego Rycerze Śmierci zostali pokonani, ale Tirion oszczędził ich i uwolnił, zanim Król Lisz zdradzi wszystkich swoich poruczników, którzy byli lojalni wobec niego. Wyjawił im, że Darion i jego rycerze mieli umrzeć, a głównym powodem ataku było zmuszenie Tiriona, by pojawił się z ukrycia i zdobycie szansy, by go zabić. Po tym Darion dał Spopielacza Tirionowi, Król Lisz został ranny i zmuszony do ucieczki. Później, Srebrzysty Świt połączył siły z Rycerzami Hebanowego Ostrza i Srebrną Dłonią w jedno, tworząc Srebrzystą Krucjatę, potężny zakon do ataku na Northrend. W Cataclysm W World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, ziemie wokół Kaplicy Nadziei Światła zostaną oczyszczone od zarazy i przywrócone do życia, otoczone murem w northrendzkim stylu. Podobnie jak w przypadku innych byłych placówek Srebrzystego Świtu, kaplica będzie wyposażona w banery Srebrzystej Krucjaty. Nie ma już cmentarza za kaplicą. W Legion Sanktuarium Światła pod Kaplicą Nadziei Światła jest teraz Salą Klasową dla przywróconych Rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni, dostępna przez klapę w podłodze samej kaplicy. Trasy lotów : Zul'Aman, Ghostlands : Acherus: The Ebon Hold, Eastern Plaguelands : Fuselight, Badlands : Eastwall Tower, Eastern Plaguelands : Thondroril River, Eastern Plaguelands : Ironforge, Dun Morogh : Chillwind Camp, Western Plaguelands : Aerie Peak, Hinterlands : Stormfeather Outpost, Hinterlands : The Undercity, Tirisfal Glades : Revantusk Village, Hinterlands : Tranquillien, Ghostlands NPC w Kaplicy Nadziei Światła * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Rzadkie przedmioty, które można znaleźć w Kaplicy Nadziei Światła Różne przedmioty i recepty kupieckie są dostępne kiedy już osiągnie się wystarczająco wysoką reputację ze Srebrzystym Świtem. Zobacz sekcję sekcja nagród Srebrzystego Świtu. Konwersacje w Gospodzie Kaplicy Spopielacz Przedstawiciele Bractwa Światła i Szkarłatnej Krucjaty są w trakcie spotkania w celu omówienia sposobów radzenia sobie z zagrożeniem Plagi. (Przedstawiciele Krucjaty są neutralni) Serwowany Obiad Czasami, karczmarka Jessica Chambers będzie serwować obiad do swoich gości. Jeżeli obsługuje każdego gościa, odpowiedni talerz pojawi się na stole. : '''Jessica Chambers mówi: Ok, proszę ryba dla pana, Komendancie. Smacznego! : Jessica Chambers mówi: Ojciec, zamawiał miskę owoców? Zgadza się? : Jessica Chambers mówi: A dla pań, pieczony warchlak. Smacznego! : Komendant Eligor Świtodzierżca mówi: Pyszne! : Ojciec Inigo Montoy mówi: Dziękuję, Pani Chambers. : Jessica Chambers mówi: Proszę dać mi znać, jeśli ktoś czegoś potrzebuje! : Szkarłatna Komendantka Marjhan mówi: Dziękuję, Jessico. : Szkarłatna Komendantka Marjhan mówi: I dodam, że twoja sukienka jest piękna! Musisz mi powiedzieć, skąd ją masz. : Arcymagini Angela Dosantos says: W rzeczy samej... piękna sukienka, Jessico. en:Light's Hope Chapel es:Capilla Esperanza de la Luz fr:Chapelle de l'Espoir de Lumière Kategoria:Scarlet Enclave